dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Forte
, the , is a Earthling who utilizes the advanced time travel technology of the Dragon Ball Heroes machines, allowing her to become a Saiyan. The Female Saiyan Berserker is a playable Saiyan avatar in Dragon Ball Heroes. Appearance The Female Berserker is of average height with light brown skin, black onyx eyes, black spiky hair kept in a ponytail and wears a Battle Armor common with purple clothing, sleeves, black shoes and half yellow. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Forte's first appearance in Victory Mission is in the sixth chapter, "Clash! Beat vs. Froze". One year before the events of this chapter, Froze became Forte's area representative in the preliminary of the Dragon Ball Heroes tournament. She was surprised by the overwhelming strength Froze used and did not think she stood a chance. Yet, for some reason, Froze did not go to the nationals. In the manga, Forte shows up in the Heroes Stadium in Satan Mall during the final of this year's tournament. She mutters that Beat is going to lose when the latter wants to fight to the end with the companions he believes in against Froze. As Beat unsuccessfully tries to land a hit on Froze, Forte gives some backstory on Froze. Soon, Froze wins the match and since she is there, Forte challenges the Saiyan Heroine Note to a duel. They go against each other until their machine is accidentally unplugged by Froze, who is being pushed around by a pair of bullies making fun of his devotion to his cards. Beat, Note, and Forte intervene, stepping in to take on the bullies and wipe the floor with them. Later, in chapter 10, she is put against Nico for the first round of the tournament going on in Satan City. While battling, Nico says something that gets Forte upset and forces her to transform into a Super Saiyan in-game. Despite this, Forte is eventually defeated. Shortly later, when the tournament is cancelled and Dragon Ball Heroes decide to save the kidnapped Android avatar users, Forte comes to aid Note. During Forte and Note's battle with Naturon Shenron-possessed Nico, the two are given the upgrade to Super Class, and also manage to take on the Super Saiyan 2 form. Despite their new power ups, Note and Forte are being defeated until Note transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and defeats Nico. After Naturon Shenron reveals himself, Forte goes to take his Dragon Ball, only to be absorbed, allowing Naturon Shenron to transform, however he is quickly beaten by Super Saiyan 3 Note and Forte is freed. The two take Naturon Shenron's Dragon Ball only for Super Saiyan 4 Broly to show up and defeat the two of them and take the Seven-Star Dragon Ball. Note and Forte are soon found by the rest of the Dragon Ball Heroes. Transformations Super Saiyan Forte also uses this form in Victory Mission during several of her battles. The Female Saiyan Berserker can become a Super Saiyan in-game. Super Saiyan 2 In Victory Mission, Forte uses the Super Saiyan 2 form alongside Note during their battle with Nico. After using the Class-up, the Female Saiyan Berserker can become a Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forte can be very tough, but still has a soft spot. Super Saiyan 3 After using the Super Class-up, the Female Saiyan Berserker can become a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Heroes. Like other female Super Saiyan 3, she retains her eyebrows though her Super Saiyan 3 hair remains tied up in her hairband creating a ponytail of spiky hair. Super Saiyan God After using the God Class-up, the Female Saiyan Berserker can become a Super Saiyan God in Dragon Ball Heroes. Super Saiyan Blue After using the Super God Class-up, the Female Saiyan Berserker can become a Super Saiyan Blue in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Trivia *She and the other female Saiyan avatars appear under the name in the Hero Road mode of the game, and she is named in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. *In Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X, Forte is seen to be very flexible. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Forte Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Dragon Ball Heroes (team)